


Madness

by CarnaReade



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Descent into Madness, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, Kidnapping, Madness, Psychological Drama, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: It was supposedly unrequited, so you moved on, thinking it would be for the best. But you didn't expect what awaited in the end.





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I have been on a dragon ball craze lately. I don't know why, so I thought why not try and write another story for it. I hoped that the writing was ok. I admit that since Vegeta became a rather complex character with the development he went through, it was a bit tough to write him. So apologies in advance if he sounds out of character here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the dragon ball franchise.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Your heart stopped when he met your gaze. Water trickled from his mouth as he pulled away from the sink. Dirt and sweat covered the muscles restricted by his clothes.

“…What?”

You hid your hands behind your back at his stunned reply, hoping he did not notice the blush swarming your cheeks.

“I-I said I believe in you,” you repeated with a fluster. “With all the training you do, you will definitely become stronger.”

Your hands clenched tightly as Vegeta processed your words, then scoffed. “Of course I’ll be stronger. I’m not doing this for anyone’s approval.”

The corner of your lips lifted. “Yeah but I’ll still cheer you on.”

He folded his arms, looking away. Your heart stirring with his muscular back facing you.

“… Because you’re important to me,” you muttered to yourself.

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” you responded, turning around. “See you later, Vegeta.”

You quickly ran before he could respond, going as far as your legs could carry you. The scenery around you changing with each step you took away from Bulma’s place.

You couldn’t tell him. But maybe it was for the best. Stopping for a moment, you took one last look behind you. A bittersweet smile etched on your lips.

“I really did like you.”

The wind carried your whisper to the sky. The weight on your heart seemingly lifted.

Crack.

You paused at the thin line. The hovering clouds frozen in place. Suddenly, the line grew longer, spreading into thin branches across the sky.

“W-What?” You gasped.

Blue turned to grey and suddenly the sun was sliced in half.

What was going on?! The sky is splitting?!

Multiple cracks filled the sky. A piece descended to the earth below. The next thing you knew, everything around you was falling apart. The trees were dying, the ground withered away – devoid of life. And the worst part…

You couldn’t move. Your limbs were rooted to the ground. Your heart losing control as the world collapsed around you. You tried to scream. The thought of dying left you with fear and despair. Your friends, your family…

Vegeta.

You have to tell him and his family. You have to get them out of here. Even if-

A fragment of the sky descended upon you. Hope completely left you along with the rest of your strength. Then in a blink of an eye, you felt pain sinking onto your flesh.

You woke up with a start. The ceiling of your room greeting your panicked self back to reality. Wiping the sweat off your face, you breathed again. It was just a dream. No one was going to die. You are safe in your own room.

As you sat up, you winced and gripped the junction between your shoulder and neck. Silence filled your head as your fingers traced the outline of broken skin. Something shifted around your waist.

You would have screamed. If not for your body being pulled to lie on your side. Piercing through your very soul were the half-lidded eyes of the Saiyan prince. His brows furrowed upon noticing you were wide awake.

“About time,” Vegeta muttered tiredly, pulling you closer until your noses barely touched. “Didn’t think you were such a heavy sleeper.”

His lips pressed against yours sloppily, leaving you flustered and utterly confused.

“W-Wait, wha-”

“Don’t,” Vegeta growled against your mouth. “You owe me that at least for making me wait.”

Your breath hitched at his clothed pelvis grinding in between your legs. His mouth completely asserted dominance while his muscular body enveloped your body. The many questions in your mind faded one by one.

“Vegeta…” You struggled to catch your breath once his mouth left yours. “…Why are you here?”

The atmosphere tensed at his hand on your neck. In that moment, you saw something different in Vegeta’s eyes when he looked at you.

“If I were to tell you, what will you do?”

You stared back into his eyes in disbelief. Calloused fingers traced the painful mark on your skin, making you unnerved with each second.

“You’re not like Bulma. You won’t throw yourself at other men to save yourself.” Vegeta leaned down. His breath fanned against your quivering lips. “But I can’t be sure if you would try to leave like she did.”

The slight movement of your leg was followed by a metallic jingle, making you realise the horrible gravity of your situation.

“What did you do to her?” You asked with dread.

“What was necessary.”

The coldness in his words froze the blood in your veins. His touch no longer felt warm against your cheek.

“But she is not part of this now. This is between you and me. After all…” Vegeta smirked. “… Didn’t you once say that I was important to you?”

Your heartbeat resounded in your ears. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and laid beside your trembling form. “If you think I would never notice you, you’re wrong.”

Dark eyes bored into yours intently.

“I always had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Hope you enjoyed your time with Vegeta (despite the craziness that happened). If you enjoyed the story, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment.


End file.
